neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
IF
IF (アイエフ, Aiefu) is a human character who is known for being a member of The Guild in Planeptune. Her name refers to the company Idea Factory, publisher of the Hyperdimension Neptunia games. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple IFs throughout the series, some of them with varying personalities. She is friends with Compa, Neptune, and Nepgear. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection IF makes a cameo appearance during Neptune's story in the game. She can also be unlocked as a background dancer. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Main Article: IF/Hyperdevotion Noire Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies IF manages the Treasure sets obtained throughout the game and is also a Support Character, but does not appear in Story Mode cutscenes. Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Main Article: IF/VS Sega Hard Girls Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Main Article: IF/4 Goddesses Online Super Neptunia RPG Main Article: IF/Super Neptunia RPG Neptunia Shooter IF is the second boss of the game and a playable character. Drama CDs Bouken De○○sa Re Chau CD Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin IF is a minor recurring character that first appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 4. She is a personal friend of Neptune and Nepgear, as well as Compa. In Chapter 4, IF discovers Neptune to be sick with Low Polygon Syndrome. IF tells Compa and the two set off to find a cure. They find Gust who knows how to cure this disease but they need ingredients. The two set off to find the ingredients and eventually cure their friend. IF is later asked by Neptune to join her 48 member idol group. While reluctant as that does not fit IF's image, she agrees to help her friend. On the day of the concert debut, IF sees that Neptune cannot sing. IF, Nepgear and Compa act quickly to take away Neptune's mike and give her a tambourine instead. With the concert off to a horrible start, IF entrusts 5pb. with the mike to salvage the concert. 5pb. was able to win back the audience and the concert succeeded, though the 48 member idol group was disbanded after that. IF, Neptune and Compa travel to Gamindustri Graveyard to take a test of courage. IF tells Compa a scary story causing her to run off. Neptune then arrives with a mask to scare IF, which does not work. Neptune is disappointed as this always scared Compa. IF notes that her mask would only ever scare Compa. Regardless, Compa has run off and the two should run after her. The two see that Compa is about to run off a cliff but she stops suddenly and the two are able to catch her. The group then goes home but not before Neptune gets to scare Compa with her "scary" mask. IF joins the goddesses' new year party. During which, IF is found to have a strong dislike for eggplants much like Neptune. As a child, IF appears in the first half of Volume 4, where she and Compa see three girls in the woods who act friendly with them. One of them, Neptune claims to be their friend in the future. The other two are Plutia and Peashy. If does not trust them at first but seeing how much Compa likes them, she decides to trust them. The girls head over to Planeptune. IF explains that there is a strange person that she thought was tailing them so that is why she was defensive at first. IF also explains that they are tasked by the CPU to deliver a Kabosu Emerald. Suddenly, Abnes abducts IF and Compa. Peashy was able to intercept her and stop Abnes. However, Abnes manages to destroy the Kabosu Emerald. IF and Compa cry about failing their quest and worry about what the CPU will say to them. Neptune, Plutia and Peashy decide to go with them to explain what happened to the CPU. When they get there, they discover the CPU is the Past Plutia. She forgives them as it was foretold that the Kabosu Emerald is going to be destroyed. She thought she could prevent it but it is what it is. They can make a new one anyways and the fact that she can see her future self means putting her self to sleep to make the Emeralds won't be an issue. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: IF/The Animation Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Chou Jigen Game Neptune: High School Non-Neptunia Appearances Mugen Souls Z She is only available in the Japanese version of Mugen Soul Z due to being part of a magazine promotion item. IF can be downloaded alongside Dengeki Girl by using the 究極的電撃セット downloadable content that only comes from a Promo Code from Promo Code- 電撃PlayStation Vol.541. The player can obtain equipment that can allow Peons to dress up and resemble IF. This DLC pack includes IF's entire outfit, her hairstyle, her face, and a portrait of her. In the game's PC version, she and Dengekiko got released internationally as part of the game's DLCs. Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Etymology IF's name comes from the official acronym used for Idea Factory. Much like Compa, she does not have a name that is the same exact name as the company she represents. Trivia *IF is the first protagonist in a Neptunia game who is not a goddess. *In the Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 popularity poll, IF came in 6th place. ** In the 2014 poll, she came in 2nd place, behind Blanc. *IF references Lucky Charms by saying, "It does sound magically delicious." in a cutscene where she considers trying crepes from Lowee. *The Ultra Dimension IF suffered from Middle School 2nd Year Syndrome when she was young. As a matter of fact, she and Peashy made their own fantasy "setting" and wrote it in a book that was used later on to bring back Peashy's memory. *IF has a total of nine cellphones. She has only been seen using the pink one. **IF's nine cellphones are titled: Otomate Forte Blue-Green, B Make Sky Blue, IF Neverland Navy, Gene Project Black, IF Mate Rose Pink, Type Zero White, Happy Seed Yellow-Green, Otomate Orange-Pink, and Lupinus Sugar Pink. The one she uses the most is IF Mate Rose Pink. *In the Character Info section of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, it is revealed that IF and Compa are childhood friends. **However, this is not the case for their Super Dimension versions. *IF references Mario from the Super Mario bros series when she tells Neptune, "Why not slap on some overalls and a red hat while you're at it?" *In the first Hyperdimension Neptunia, when IF sometimes opens a treasure chest, she will reference the mimic from the Dragon Quest series when she says. "It's a mimic?! Sike!" *IF was shown doing magic in the anime. *IF and 5pb. are the only two characters that had different English voice actress for games and anime series. *Both her Japanese and English voice actors portrayed a character in Fate/Stay Night. However, they voiced different characters. *In early art and pictures of the first game, IF's hair would sometimes appear red. *IF and Compa are the only two humanoid characters in Megadimension Neptunia VII not to have an Image Scroll Mode available under Character Info. *In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls, it is revealed that IF only drinks Rose Park Coffee when Neptune asked her whether or not she liked jasmine tea, after the credits for the Normal Ending. *IF is the first and only character in the series to ever get censored while cursing, in Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls, when Histoire told her that she modified her bike without her permission. This is pretty ironic since she is one of the most mature characters in the series and rarely curses. *In the Paper Dimension 4-Panel, it is shown that IF can easily lift Segami's hammer, which weighs 16 tons, with one hand. Neptune also tries to lift the hammer, only to have a hard time lifting it due to its heaviness. This could possibly mean that IF is capable of lifting heavy weights. Although, it could possibly be just for comedic purposes due to the comic's often comedic tone. *In the omake for the anime's manga, it is revealed that her anime incarnation actually loves Compa in a romantic sense. She also stated that her prefered ending would be her marrying Compa. **She is actually open about her feelings to Compa in the manga, which is ironic since in one of the anime's bloopers, she quickly hides her picture of Compa in embarassment. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Makers Category:Female Characters Category:Planeptune Residents Category:IF Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Characters